


The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not

by writtenintherain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenintherain/pseuds/writtenintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived and for his fourth year at Hogwarts, he's going to get a bigger surprise than just the Tri-Wizard Tournament, his older half-brother Hadrian is back and he's got a bone to pick with James Potter Senior and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dearly wanted to do a wrong boy-who-lived story and this just sort of spewed out. Going to write it for as long as I can but my 'Truth About Harry Potter' series is my top priority. That being said, you know the usual deal: Harry Potter is not mine! *tear* I make no money off this story!
> 
> About the story: I messed with the timeline a tad and the back-story quite a bit. Severus was never marked as a death eater. Lucius was really under imperio when he was marked. James set Severus up to be bitten by Remus Lupin and Sirius was the one who saved his life. I will add more when I think of them! Enjoy and please comment if you have questions, suggestions, or well any comments hahaha!
> 
> Oh yes! The first few chapters are short as I am setting up the story.

Lily Evans groaned as she sat back on her butt, having just washed away her sickness. Why oh why did Severus leave her for a mission? He’d been gone all of two weeks and for the last five days in a row, Lily had awoken only to race to the loo and get sick. She made to get up and had a sudden bout of dizziness. Lily leaned on the wall and slowed her breathing until the moment passed before she made for the study and grabbed Severus’ healing text. There was definitely something wrong.

She idly munched on a piece of toast before she decided to try a diagnostic spell. This was not a simple flu. The spell had her stomach glowing a brilliant shade of red. Alarmed, Lily frantically turned back to the book. Apparently red indicated a stomach central health issue. She snorted, yeah like that wasn’t obvious by her morning sick-ups. She sighed before going to the floo and throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire.

“Malfoy Manor!” She called out as she kneeled before the fireplace. A house-elf popped into view.

“Mimsy be helping Master Severus’ flower?” Lily blushed at the title they gave her before pointedly clearing her throat.

“Mimsy I would like to speak to Lady Malfoy if possible.”

“Mimsy be asking Mistress.” The elf was gone with a soft pop. Barely two minutes later Lily glimpsed a beautiful dress flowing into the room before Narcissa spoke.

“Step back Lily dear, I will come through.” Lily hastily got to her feet as Narcissa stepped through. The women hugged a moment. “How are you handling all this space?” She asked kindly as the two sat down on the sofa.

“Not well Cissy. I’ve been throwing up every day for the last 5 days. The diagnostic charm I cast indicated whatever is wrong is central to my stomach. Would you mind casting a more in-depth spell on me?”

“I told Severus you should have just stayed with us.” Narcissa chided her.

“You were just married Cissy! We didn’t want to intrude on your honeymoon.” Narcissa giggled.

“Oh Lily dear, your own wedding is to happen as soon as Severus gets back, we could have waited for our trip until you went on your own honeymoon.” Lily blushed.

“I miss him so.” She sighed. Narcissa’s wand movements suddenly stilled.

“Oh my.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Lily panicked.

“Lily dear, you’re pregnant.” Narcissa grinned as her friend fainted on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

(Time Skip!)

Lily sighed and tried to get off the couch. Tried being the operative word. Her almost ten month pregnant belly was causing her some difficulty in this area. Sirius snickered. Lily glared at him and finally the man got to his feet and pulled her up from the couch.

“I would have gotten you tea if you had asked.” He teased.

“Hush Siri, Cissy said that movement might help trigger my labor, I’m nearly two weeks overdue.” The door proximity alarm chimed.

“I’ll take care of that. Get me a cup of tea yeah?” He smiled roguishly at her before heading to the door. Lily shook her head at him that man was the best brother she could have ever asked for. He’d even buried the hatchet with Severus before he’d left, all for her. There was a commotion by the door and Lily left the kitchen to find out why Sirius was shouting.

“What’s wrong?” A feeling of dread crept over her. Sirius was crying and Albus Dumbledore and James Potter were giving her piteous expressions. “What?” Her voice wavered as she looked at the three men.

“Lily, I am sorry to tell you this dear girl-“

“No!” She screamed as her left hand covered her mouth. She started to shake her head furiously with denial.

“Severus is dead.” Three words and Lily’s whole world was crashing down around her. A sudden sharp pain in her stomach grounded her, though she did drop her tea cup.

“Lily!” Sirius ran forward and caught her before she could collapse to the floor. “You should have sat her down and told her more gently!” Sirius snapped at the two men.

“That’s not it Sirius.” Lily hissed out between her clenched teeth. “Baby…baby’s coming…” She moaned loudly as the pain intensified. Sirius summoned his port-key and took Lily to her healer, his cousin Narcissa Malfoy’s private healing quarters.

“When did it start Sirius?” Narcissa demanded as she raced into the room.

“About five minutes ago Cissy, as soon as Potter and Dumbles told her about Severus.” Sirius replied sadly.

“I will need your help to keep her stable.” Narcissa’s voice wavered as she began to order her cousin around.

 

It was several gruelling hours later when Narcissa handed Sirius his godson and smiled down at her tired friend.

“What will you name him Lily?” Narcissa was tired as well and now that the adrenaline rush of the birth was over, she was starting to feel the grief of Severus’ loss crushing her.

“I give you Hadrian Julian Prince, godson to Sirius Orion Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.” Lily’s smile was incredibly sad and yet proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD DUMBLES!

(Time Skip)

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down on her sleeping boy. Beautiful Hadrian. She removed her engagement ring from her finger and slipped it onto a chain before clasping it around Hadrian’s neck. She would always love Severus. It had been three years and she had finally given up hope that Dumbledore had been wrong. Sirius, Cissy, and surprisingly James Potter had been constant sources of support for her during that time. She finally decided that enough was enough. Hadrian needed a father. James had matured greatly and she agreed to his courting with reluctance at first, but now she was glad for it. He would never satisfy her the way that Severus had, but James was sweet in a different way and she’d come to appreciate and care for the man. Tomorrow they would marry and Lily would start a new chapter in her life. She was very upset that Narcissa had declined the wedding invitation, even going so far as to claim that Lily was abandoning Severus’ memory, but Sirius was still there for her. Her brother in all but blood. She knew he would tell his cousin about the contract in a few days. Hopefully Narcissa wouldn’t stay away for long after that.

 

Albus Dumbledore almost fumbled as he read out the contract before James and Lily were to sign it. He had not expected the fiery red-head to put such a clause in there. It mattered not however, Severus was dead and Sirius would be soon as well. Then James would have all legal rights to Hadrian as his stepfather. James would seize the Prince lordship through Hadrian, combining it with the Potter and Black lordships and then splitting it with Albus. He knew his eyes were twinkling but he also believed that everyone would merely think him happy to see two of his Gryffindors finally realizing their love.

Even he did not expect the events of the coming months and how they would affect his plans.

 

(Time Skip)

 

"A prophecy about Jamie? Are you sure?" James' voice shook slightly.

"Yes. It will either be him, or the Longbottom child. Voldemort will not allow any threat to him to exist. I will put you under the fidelius charm. Peter can be your secret keeper." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I want Sirius!" Lily tried to calm her fear.

"Peter is the better choice. I guarantee that Voldemort will attack Sirius first." Dumbledore protested.

"Alright Albus, I trust you." James nodded. Lily clenched her fist. Their son was due any day now and Hadrian wouldn't be able to see Sirius for a while. They were going to be cut off. She did not like this at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter mentioned the Prince Lordship. In my story, since Severus never became a Death Eater he was eligible to take over the Prince Lordship after his grandparents died. He changed his name to Prince as well (hence his son is Hadrian Prince).
> 
> Now here's where the story starts to pick up!!

 

(Time Skip)

Sirius Black smiled and waved his two friends off. Dumbledore had summoned them for an Order meeting and he’d agreed to watch the boys. Hadrian Prince, who was now four years old, and little James Charlus Potter Junior, who was 15 months. He changed to his animagus form and raced upstairs to be greeted by the giggles of his two favorite boys. He licked their faces and nudged their tummies with his nose, tail wagging all the while with happiness. Sirius changed back and sat down cross-legged on the floor, the boys sitting across from him in a triangle. They often sat like this when Sirius watched them.

“Now, what story should we have today?”

“I want to hear more about Dad!” Hadrian bounced excitedly. He only ever got to hear about his dad from Sirius or his mum, James hated talking about his dad. Jamie nodded his agreement.

“Well Severus loved to invent spells and he created one that was called the _langlock._ ”

“What did it do?!” Hadrian bounced some more. Jamie giggled at his brother’s antics.

“It made your tongue stick to the roof of your mouth the way peanut butter does to Padfoot.” Sirius snickered.

“Pa’foo!” Jamie giggled.

“Now there was a day when James was in a real bad mood and he wanted to be mean to Severus because of it. Of course Severus had just made up this spell so when James tried to hurt him, Severus cast the spell on him!” Hadrian grinned. “James spent the whole day trying to tell people what he wanted with his hands and Severus refused to take the spell off until dinner!” Sirius laughed as Hadrian dissolved into child-like cackles. Jamie giggled too but only because uncle Siri and big brother Haddy were laughing.

“Haddy!” Jamie held out his hands so Hadrian pulled Jamie onto his lap and sat quietly.

“Haddy...” Sirius snickered at the two, he hadn’t seen them in months because of the stupid fidelius charm.

“James calls me Harry.” Hadrian scowled. “I don’t like it. Mum calls me Hadrian. Jj can’t say either one.” Hadrian shrugged.

“So Haddy?" Sirius smiled at them. Hadrian nodded and Sirius raised an eyebrow at the four-year-old. "And Jj?”

“For James Junior.” Hadrian scowled again. Sirius tried not to laugh at the adorableness of Severus’ child scowling. “I won’t call James dad ever. I can’t call them both James. So James is the big one and Jj is the little one.” Hadrian frowned as he tried to make his explanation make sense. There was a sudden boom and the house shook. “What is that?” Hadrian hugged Jj protectively. Sirius leapt to his feet just as Voldemort swept into the room.

“Stu-“ Sirius started to yell with his wand raised.

“Avada kedavra!” A bright green light hit Sirius in the chest and he fell unmoving to the ground. Hadrian was scared. The wizard turned his blood-red eyes onto the two boys on the floor. The bright green intelligent eyes of the older one unnerved him. The curious but unafraid hazel eyes of the younger one actually gave him pause. Hadrian pushed Jj behind him and stood between his little brother and the man who hurt Uncle Siri.

“Go away!” Hadrian yelled. Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow at the child. Voices downstairs spurred Voldemort into hurrying. He swept his wand to the side and the older child was tossed into the crib, cracking his head as he went down. Voldemort then aimed his wand at the baby and cast again.

“Avada kedavra!” The green light surged towards the baby whose eyes were suddenly angry looking. To Voldemort’s shock and sudden terror, the spell rebounded and struck himself in the chest. He screamed as he felt his soul being thrown from his body just as the red-headed mudblood and her blood-traitor husband rushed into the room with Albus-bloody-Dumbledore.

 

Lily clutched her boys tightly to her chest as she sat in Dumbledore’s office with her husband.

“It is as I predicted. Voldemort chose Jamie as the prophecy child. You must send Hadrian to your sister Petunia so that we can focus on protecting and training Jamie as he grows up.” Lily looked up sharply as James agreed.

“No! I just lost my brother! I will not lose my other son!” She held the two boys tighter. Hadrian was trembling slightly and Jamie just watched everyone with curiosity.

“Now Lily, you are not in a fit state to make those decisions. As per your bonding contract, Severus is dead, and now Sirius too. James has legal rights to determine what will happen with Hadrian since you are unable.”

“No!” She put the boys down in her chair before pulling James to the back of the office. “James please, we can protect both of them!” The sound of Hadrian crying snapped her attention to Dumbledore as the man disappeared through the floo with her son. “NO!” She screamed and made to chase after them when James grabbed her hand and twisted it painfully behind her back.

“You will do as I say witch! Hadrian will be properly disciplined at your sister’s and you will assume the role of a proper pure-blooded lady. You will do as I say when I say and you will raise Jamie the way I want him raised. Is that understood?” Lily couldn’t believe things had gone so wrong. Where was the man who was sweet and kind and made Hadrian giggle just to see her smile? Her arm twisted painfully and she heard her wrist snap. She gasped and cried and nodded her agreement before James released her. “Good now take Jaime to bed. I want you naked and waiting for me in our rooms when I return.” He shoved her towards their son and diverted his attention to the documents on Dumbledore’s desk.

 

Dumbledore knocked forcefully on the door of number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. It opened to reveal a horse-faced blonde woman who sneered at him.

“What do you want?”

“Petunia dear, I am sorry to impose on you like this but I need you to take care of Hadrian until he turns eleven. Lily will be by to pick him up for birthdays and Christmas.”

“I refuse to take him! Vernon!” Albus grinned to himself, this was going just as he planned.

“What do you want freak?”

“I present you, Mr. Dursley with a slave to use for the next 7 years. You may punish him in any way you deem appropriate. Lily will retrieve him for family birthdays and Christmas. I will of course, drop by before Lily to conceal any injuries.” Vernon got a glint in his eye.

“We’ll take the little bastard freak.” Hadrian was roughly dragged through the doorway and the door slammed shut in Albus’ face. Things were going so well, he hummed as he apparated back to Hogsmeade.

 

 

 

Lily's broken hand shook as she waved her wand spelling the quill to dictate her spoke words. As soon as the missive was written, she folded it up and handed it to one of the school's owls.

"You are to take this to Narcissa Malfoy and no one else." She ordered and watched the bird fly out of the owlery before going to see Poppy in the Hospital Wing to have her wrist mended. Both women knew it was James, just as both knew that Albus Dumbledore knew and approved of her treatment. Lily couldn't leave until James died, and Poppy would protect her and her son as best she could until that day would come.

 

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in her parlor with a glass of wine as she thought about recent events. Sirius was dead, the Dark Lord was thankfully gone, and Lucius had received a cryptic message and left earlier that afternoon. She’d just put Draco down for bed and was holding in her grief when one of the Hogwarts school owls landed on her table and stuck out it’s leg. Frowning she took the letter and watched the bird fly off. She cast the usual detection spells before opening the letter and freezing as she read over its contents.

_Cissy,_

_I know you never approved of my marriage, and now I can honestly see why. With the last of my confidants dead, James has revealed his true colors. Dumbledore has 'advised'(see ordered) us to leave Hadrian with my muggle sister so that we can focus on protecting and training Jamie as he is the Boy-Who-Lived. I've fought with everything I have until finally James broke my wrist and Dumbledore forcibly removed my Hadrian. I'm begging you Cissy, don't leave my Hadrian, my last remnant of Severus, with my horrid sister. Please take him away and raise him as your own. You are his godmother and thus have the legal rights to take him. I put the clause in our bonding contract. When it comes to Hadrian, Severus had first rights, then the godparents, and then James. They think Sirius was the only godparent to Hadrian and got rid of my son as soon as he died. I will be residing in Hogwarts for the foreseeable future if you need to contact me._

_Forever in heart,_

_Lily Prince_

_P.S. Petunia Dursley and Hadrian Julian Prince can be found at number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey._

Narcissa shook as she read the letter a second time. Attributing her sudden impulsive bravery to alcohol consumption, Narcissa summoned her warmest cloak and her personal house elf. She told the creature to watch over Draco while she stepped out for an hour or so. She turned and apparated away with a crack.

 

Lucius Malfoy steadied the man beside him, the side-along apparition having thrown off his sense of balance. The two men slowly made their way from the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor towards the family parlor. Lucius was surprised that his wife was not in there.

“Mimsy!” He called and waited for the elf to appear.

“Mimsy be bringing potions for Master-“

“Mimsy where is Cissy?” He took the potions from the elf and handed them to his companion.

“Mistress had to go out for an hour. Mimsy be watching little master Draco.” Lucius felt the wards tingle as his wife apparated into the entrance hall.

“Bring Cissy quickly.” Lucius sighed; his healing spells were nowhere near the same level as his wife’s. The elf popped away.

 

“Mistress, Master Lucius be needing your healing spells in the family parlor.” The elf bowed and Narcissa began to walk towards the room with little Hadrian Prince in her arms. The door opened and Narcissa gasped. Hadrian opened his eyes and wiggled until Narcissa put him down.

“DADDY!” Hadrian’s tiny body leapt onto Severus Prince’s lap, the child’s arms circling his neck. Severus looked from Lucius to Narcissa and then down at the little boy who had black hair and shining emerald green eyes. Overwhelmed from his injuries and now this child, Severus Prince abruptly fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story has rather short chapters thus far. Not sure if I will continue like that or eventually make them longer. I've also posted chapter two for 'The Truth About Harry Potter: Book Two'. Criticisms, suggestions, and any comments are welcome!

 

When Severus next awoke he felt incredibly better, although there was an odd weight on his side. He cracked open one obsidian eye only to see the little boy from the night before curled up against him, his head on his chest. Hearing a sigh, Severus turned his head and took in the slumped postures of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, little Draco sleeping on Lucius’ lap.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Severus.” Narcissa smiled sadly at him.

“Tell me.” Severus croaked. For the next hour, Severus lay on his bed listening to Lucius and Narcissa talk. They told him that Lily had found out she was pregnant shortly after he’d left and held out hope for years after they’d told her he was dead before she gave up and married James Potter. He heard about Lily’s second child and how he somehow defeated the Dark Lord, the death of Sirius, and the subsequent abandonment of Hadrian. He feared for Lily and her other son. If James had already broken her wrist, Severus held no doubts that it would get worse before long. Then again, he now had his own son’s welfare to consider.

“He is truly my son?” Severus, now sitting, looked down at the peacefully sleeping face of the boy.

“He is extraordinary Severus.” Narcissa gushed, drawing incredulous looks from her husband and friend. “Don’t look at me like that. He was conceived on Beltane Severus.” She watched the color drain slightly from both men. “And he was born on Imbolc.” She smirked as she dropped the bomb. Both men lost the rest of their color and looked at the small sleeping figure in awe.

“He will be powerful.” Lucius announced.

“As soon as I can walk unassisted, I will travel to Gringotts and claim my lordship. Hadrian will be declared my heir and we will flee the country. I refuse to return here until my son can protect himself properly."

“Lily said Dumbledore expects her to retrieve Hadrian for family birthdays and Yule.” Narcissa snarled.

“You have legal rights while I am believed dead?” Severus asked.

“Yes. Lily asked me to be his godmother.”

“Then I will return with Hadrian for those dates. Lily,” his voice grew pained. “She cannot know I’m alive for the time being. We will need to explain to Hadrian.”

 

Hadrian spent the next few years travelling with his dad, summers with the Malfoys, and birthdays and Yule with his mother, brother, and James.

When Hadrian turned eleven, Severus revealed himself to Lily, Jamie, James and Albus. The resulting argument brought an end to Hadrian’s visitations with the Potter family. Jamie cried for hours and Lily hugged him, protecting him from fury of James’ fists. Jamie was 8 the first time his father hit him, and he wondered if perhaps it was why the sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin, he knew how to hide his true self after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion time!! So sorry about the length of time between updates. My USB was wiped clean so I had to rewrite all my chapters! For those who are interested: The Truth About Harry Potter: Book Two also has a new chapter up!!! Read and enjoy!

Jamie Potter sighed, he really hated Ron Weasley. The idiot red-head was his self-proclaimed best friend and his father actively encouraged the relationship so of course Jamie was forced to endure. At least his father tolerated Neville Longbottom, Jamie’s real best friend; otherwise he’d be completely miserable. Neville was great; he understood abusive fathers but was lucky enough that his Gran was able to get custody of him. Jamie and his mum were still suffering. Jamie turned his attention to Dumbledore as he made the opening feast announcements.

“Welcome and welcome back students! Now that we’ve been sorted, I have some start of term announcements. Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, magic is not to be used in the halls or between classes. Mr. Filch has updated his list of banned items and it is available on the door of his office. Professor Babbling is on maternity leave and so our own dear Lady Potter has agreed to teach Ancient Runes this year.” Jamie leaned past Neville so he could watch his mother shake Dumbledore’s hand before going to sit next to her husband. She had just turned away when the doors to the great hall opened and two wizards wearing dark cloaks approached the dais.

“Who’s that you suppose?” Neville murmured to Jamie who shrugged.

“As many of you have no doubt noticed, Professor Slughorn has decided to retire.” There was a smattering of concerned chatter to which Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. “The position of Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House will now be filled by Lord Prince.” This time the noise in the hall was considerably higher. The taller figured pulled back his hood to reveal silky black hair and pale skin. The man had a hooked nose and obsidian eyes, his thin lips were curled slightly in a small sneer. Jamie’s breath sped up. Lord Prince meant Severus and Severus meant-

“HADRIAN!”

“HADDY!” Two voices shouted in unison. Lily Potter threw her arms around the neck of the other hooded figure, and James Potter Junior had bolted from the Gryffindor table to throw his arms around the figure’s waist. The Great Hall froze in shock. Why would Lady Potter and the oh _so_ precious Boy-Who-Lived hug a stranger? Dumbledore’s smile appeared rather forced as he gestured for the figure to lower his hood. Standing between the new Potions’ Professor and the new Ancient Runes Professor, was a roughly six foot tall Roman god. The ladies and gay men of Hogwarts gasped at the sight of such an attractive teen.

“Joining us for his seventh and final year is Hadrian Prince, who has already been sorted into Slytherin House. I hope you all make him feel welcome. I now have one final announcement before we start the feast, on October first, Hogwarts will play host to two other European magical schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, who will be joining us for the reinstatement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!” The noise in the great hall rose to incredible volume.

Neville waited until Jamie rejoined him at the table before he raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

“How do you know Hadrian Prince?” Parvati Patil batted her eyelashes at Jamie, her question effectively capturing the attention of the entire Gryffindor table and quite a few of the Hufflepuffs within hearing distance.

“Hadrian’s my half-brother.” Jamie said proudly before starting on his dinner. He was surrounded by stunned silence for several minutes before there were so many voices shouting at him that he did not understand a word being said.

 

Across the hall Hadrian was slipping into the open seat between Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint.

“I wish you’d told me that you were transferring here this year.” Draco huffed. Hadrian smiled and looked at the blonde.

“And deprive you of the opportunity to scold me for keeping secrets from you?” Hadrian smirked.

“How do you know Draco, Hadrian?” Pansy Parkinson sat across from them at the table and the glint in her eye unnerved them both a little.

“Severus, Lord Prince, is my godfather. Hadrian and I basically grew up together.” Draco preened under the attention of his housemates. Hadrian made eye contact with his father and the new Potions Professor understood perfectly, this year was going to very difficult for both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks sheepish* Hi all! I have a new chapter for you!! As some of you may have noticed, The Truth About Harry Potter has been removed due to copyright infringement. I do plan on uploading my original "book six" at some point, I still need to find all my notes about where I was going to go with it.
> 
> I apologize for the gap between chapters. I had 2 funerals, 2 shift changes at work, and now a promotion coming up! I very much mean to update at least once a month if not more often. I also have a ridiculous amount of plot bunnies running around my head and have been throwing around the idea of establishing a "story" with each chapter holding a different idea or prompt. Still thinking on that.
> 
> Anyway on with the story! *WARNING* Mentions of rape at the end of the chapter. I couldn't bring myself to write it out in detail but I wanted to show the cruelty of James Potter. So there it is.

The entire Slytherin House sat in silence as Professor Prince stared at them from his position in front of the fireplace.

“I am well aware how Slughorn ran Slytherin House. This is not how I will run Slytherin House.” There was some nervous murmuring.

“You are Slytherins, you value ambition, cunning, and family. While at Hogwarts, fellow members of Slytherin House are your family. If someone needs help, you will help them. If you cannot, send them to a Prefect or to me. Fighting between housemates is forbidden when outside the House.” The whispering and murmurs were louder this time but Severus glared them into silence. “Lastly, fighting with other Houses, especially Gryffindor House, will not be tolerated. If you are caught then you _will_ be punished. We are Slytherins and thus three-quarters of the school will treat you mostly with fear and disdain. Do not give them ammunition to use against you. That being said, never fear to come to me. No matter what you did, what happened to you, or what you think may happen, bring it to me and I will help in any way that I can. All students are required to be within the House no later than 8pm during the week, and no later than 9:30pm on the weekend. Years 1 through 4 are required to turn in at those times. Years 5 through 7 may remain in the common areas until 10pm during the week and 11pm on weekends unless given specific permission to do otherwise. Prefects introduce yourselves.”

Hadrian kept one ear on the introductions as he scouted out his new common room. He felt a mixture of smugness and trepidation over the reaction his fellow students were having to his appearance. He sighed inwardly as the image of his mother flashed into his head. She had been wearing glamors and he just knew that sick bastard James was hitting Jj too.

After being dismissed, Hadrian followed his father to his personal rooms.

"She was wearing glamors again." Hadrian whispered as he sat on the sofa. Severus handed his son a butterbeer and sat in the armchair across from him. Hadrian looked his father in the eyes and upon seeing the rage in them, decided to switch topics. "The triwizard tournament."

"Will you enter?" Severus' voice revealed none of his own feelings on the matter.

"Perhaps." Hadrian smirked before taking a drink. Severus raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Will you be dating here?" Hadrian instantly glared at his father.

"Dating? Doubtful."

"Durmstrang's Sex Demon not date?" Severus teased. A shadow passed over Hadrian’s face before he flashed a cocky smile at the man across from him.

"I never said anything about sex father."

"Things are different here Hadrian."

"I will be careful."

"That is all I ask." Severus sighed before wishing his son a goodnight. As Lord Prince slipped into bed that night, the sight of his beautiful Lily covered in bruises flashed before his eyes and he reviewed the plan step by step before falling off to sleep. Soon she would be free.

 

Lily stumbled backwards from the force of the slap of James’ hand on her face.

“Your behavior is unacceptable! That disgrace is not your son!” Lily kept her eyes on the floor as she trembled. “It seems that you need to relearn your place.” The color vanished from Lily’s face as James roughly dragged her to their bedroom and pushed her down on the bed. Terrified Lily tried to run to the bathroom but James pinned her to the bed. She cried as her husband raped her. James passed out as soon as he finished and Lily raced into the bathroom and locked the door. Frantically she called for the house-elf Hadrian had secretly given her five years ago. The little elf looked at her sadly and handed the red-head a potion to prevent pregnancy. Lily drank the vial’s contents and slumped against the wall on the floor. She fell asleep to the soothing feel of house-elf magic healing her interior wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it up to y'all I've done a chapter of with smut! I wanted something happy after the way the last chapter ended. This is my first threesome scene so please be nice.
> 
> Oh yes and I have made a couple changes: the Weasley twins are in their seventh year but they have no interest in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Ginny Weasley is a year older than Ron instead of a year younger, making Ginny and Luna fifteen turning sixteen and in their fifth year.
> 
> Oh and before you ask: NO!! This will NOT be a Ginny/Harry fic!!! I rather despise Ginny/Harry as a pairing. They may end up as friends though, haven't decided yet.

Hadrian had been at Hogwarts for two weeks now and had decided on his first conquest. He ignored the fact that they were the ones to approach him as he cheerfully made his way to the appointed classroom. He slipped into the room and smiled at the couple waiting for him. Cedric Diggory, handsome seventh year Hufflepuff threw up a silencing charm and locked the door while sixth year Cho Chang started removing her robes. Both males felt their arousal grow as the pretty Asian girl stripped down and walked up to Cedric, engaging her boyfriend in a passionate kiss. Hadrian was down to his boxers when Cho left Cedric and came to him.

The girl was smooth and tasted like vanilla as he kissed her. Cho slipped his boxers to the floor and guided Hadrian to a chair, impatiently putting pressure on his shoulders to signify she wanted him to sit down. Hadrian sat in the chair and raised an eyebrow at her. Cho smiled coyly before straddling him and began to rock in his lap, her wet sex brushing against Hadrian’s pinned length. He moaned as he kissed her neck, meeting Cedric’s lustful gaze over her shoulder as the Hufflepuff paused in removing his own clothes.

Cho lifted herself up and Hadrian watched as she guided his erection into her. They both groaned as Hadrian’s hard cock filled her. Cho slowly lifted herself up and thrust back down, up and down, up and down, as they pleasure built Hadrian took over and thrust upwards causing Cho to gasp. He felt her walls tighten around him and increased his thrusts until Cho shuddered and gasped from her orgasm. She wasn’t even finished when Cedric pulled her off of Hadrian and laid her on the floor before pushing his own erection inside her. Cho screamed with pleasure as her boyfriend continued to stimulate her very sensitive sex. Hadrian began to stroke himself as he watched Cedric’s backside while other male continued to make love to his girlfriend. Incredibly aroused, Hadrian leapt off the chair and thrust a finger into Cedric’s puckered hole, causing the honey-haired teen to moan at the dual pressure of entering and being entered. Hadrian matched Cedric’s thrusts into Cho with his finger, abruptly adding a second and immediately hitting the Hufflepuff’s prostate. After a few more thrusts, Hadrian added a third finger. Cho screamed out as her second orgasm racked the slight body and Cedric groaned as she tightened around him. Knowing the other male was close Hadrian removed his fingers and lined his erection up to Cedric. As the Hufflepuff withdrew from Cho, his hole was breached by Hadrian.

Cedric grunted with pain as he slowly backed up until he felt Hadrian’s hard stomach pressing against his arse. Hadrian’s hands gripped his hips firmly for a moment as the two men adjusted to their new position. Cho’s eyes were glazed over with lust as she watched her boyfriend slid back onto Hadrian’s impressive penis. Her arousal increased when she remembered how it felt to be filled by him. Then Cedric thrust into her again and she cried out, it was so much more erotic watching him be fucked from behind while he had sex her with.

Hadrian alternated his thrusts so that he filled Cedric every time the blonde withdrew from his girlfriend. The dual pleasure had Cedric spilling his seed as soon as Hadrian managed to hit his prostate again. The vice-like grip the Hufflepuff’s channel wrapped Hadrian’s erection in had the raven-haired teen releasing his own orgasm inside the other male. The two slumped down on either side of Cho on the conjured mattress, breathing heavily.

“We should definitely do this again sometime.” Cho sighed wistfully. Cedric and Hadrian grinned and made noises of agreement.

 

Hadrian was enjoying his walk back to the dungeons when he came across an unusual gathering of people. Draco was glaring at a red-headed boy who appeared to be a rather unattractive shade of purple, while Jj and a brown-haired boy stood next to two older girls, one with blonde hair and a busted lip the other a red-head who looked like she could be the angry boy’s sister. Behind Draco were Marcus Flint and another seventh year Slytherin, Lucas Pithe. Pithe was glaring daggers at Flint as the burly Slytherin watched the two fourth years yell at each other. Then Jj spotted Hadrian.

“Hadrian!” His face relaxed with relief and the rest of the group turned to watch him approach. Hadrian immediately walked over to the blonde and took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to examine the injury.

“Get your hands off her you slimy snake!” The red-headed boy yelled. Hadrian ignored him and gently pressed his wand to the girl’s face.

“ _Episky_.” The girl’s beautiful opaque eyes watched him with interest as he stepped away from her and turned to Jj. “What happened?” Jj glanced at Flint and Pithe and Flint nodded his head.

“We came down the corridor to see Pithe was holding Luna by the elbow. She said something to him and he slapped her. Ron’s sister Ginny was with us and she blasted Pithe into the wall. Flint and Malfoy came and tried to take Pithe to see Professor Prince when Ron got mad. He thought that Professor Prince would just let him off because Luna’s just a Ravenclaw. Malfoy got mad and started arguing back.” Hadrian gave a disapproving look to Ron and Draco before turning a frigid glare on Pithe who flinched.

“Flint take the disgrace to Professor Prince, Draco go with him.” The two nodded at him before leaving.

“Prince will never punish his own house!” Ron angrily shouted. Hadrian glared the idiot into silence.

“Miss Luna I take it?” Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Luna Lovegood, Mr. Prince, and this is my best friend Ginerva Weasley.” She curtsied. Hadrian gave a half bow to the two witches.

“Would you like an escort to the Hospital Wing, Miss Lovegood?” Both witches gave him warm smiles.

“No thank you Mr. Prince, you already healed my lip.”

“We do thank you for your help Mr. Prince.” Miss Weasley added as her eyes wandered over him with interest.

“Beauty such as yours should never be ignored.” Hadrian smiled and gave another half bow before resuming his walk to the dungeons.

“Your brother is weird.” Neville said with a half-smile. Jj smiled at him.

“Ginny what the hell was that?!” Ron squealed indignantly.

“That Ronald was proper pure-blood etiquette which you would know if you paid attention to Mom’s lessons.” Ginny scowled at her younger brother. The two girls spun about and walked away leaving the fourth year Gryffindor boys by themselves. Ron glared at Jj.

“Jamie how can you trust that snake?!”

“He’s my older brother Ron!” Jj glared right back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is dreadfully short, but more people quit at work and then I went on my first vacation in over a year (3 years for actually going somewhere besides camping for the weekend).
> 
> I am also very annoyed at all the time I suffered writer's block and am hoping to overcome this soon. The Truth About Harry Potter - original story for book six has been put on hold as I've lost where I wanted to go with it. I do plan to pick it up sometime in the future.
> 
> Dun-dun-dun!!!! Little glimpse into Hadrian's past at the end here. Enjoy ducklings!

Severus used one hand to tiredly massage his temples as Lucius handed him a drink.

“Why did I agree to attempt to show these dunderheads the art of potions?” Severus growled.

“The answer, my brother, is that you are not here for them. You are here to set her free.” Lucius’ smooth cultured voice responded.

“You do realize that I have no plan…” Lucius raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. “The contract can only be broken through death, or for the Head of the House of Potter to declare it dissolved.”

“I am aware as Narcissa and I have the same contract.”

“I cannot kill him or I would go to Azkaban.”

“Undoubtedly, despite your Lordship.”

“I need something to hold over Potter to force him to dissolve it.”

“Blackmail?” Lucius gave Severus a pitying look. Severus dropped his head into his hands.

“I certainly could never threaten Jj to make Potter listen. Jj is innocent in this just as Hadrian.” Lucius sighed.

“Get Hadrian, Jj, and Draco to watch Potter closely. I will send a copy of Lily’s contract to my lawyers and see if anything else can be done.”

“Thank you Lucius.” With that the blonde aristocrat disappeared into the floo and Severus was once again staring at the floor, his mind’s eye focused entirely on Lily.

 

Hadrian was in the library working on his Charms essay when a pair of milky white slender legs stepped up to his side. He slowly let his eyes travel upwards, taking in the sexy legs, slim waist, small chest, thin neck, and then that beautiful oval shaped face with soft pink lips, small upturned nose and opaque eyes, topped by a halo of white blonde hair cascading down the girl’s shoulders.

“Miss Lovegood.”

“Mister Prince.” Her voice was light and seemed to float on the air.

“Would you care to join me?” Hadrian indicated the free seat at his table.

“Thank you Mister Prince.”

“Please Miss Lovegood, call me Hadrian.”

“Luna.” She smiled and Hadrian felt something in him loosen. The two fell into silence as they worked and Hadrian relaxed in the presence of a female for the first time in over a year.

 

Hadrian sat stiffly at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall as he waited for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations to join the feast. Watching the French students flutter about was nothing more than a passing thought to Hadrian that disappeared completely when he saw his old schoolmates. He exchanged a nod with Viktor and Thomas flipped him a two-fingered salute complete with shit-eating grin. Then he saw _her_. The lying, _cheating_ , breath-takingly beautiful, flesh-eating disease of an exgirlfriend, Chantellé Dugroit. Flint raised an eyebrow at Hadrian's blank look but Hadrian gave a slight shake of his head. He really did not want to talk about  _her_.

As if his thoughts had summoned her gaze, Chantellé spotted him and she flashed him a dazzling smile, blinding many of the nearby males with lust. Hadrian wasn't fooled, he could see the glint in her eyes as she appraised him. Gathering his will, Hadrian dragged his eyes away from her only to have them land on another beauty. Luna Lovegood was looking rather lonely at the Ravenclaw table, but where her eyes found his, Hadrian offered her a warm smile. The smile she offered in return seemed to light up the very room and it felt as though that warmth had traveled straight to Hadrian's chest. Flint asked him a question and he turned away to answer, his chest feeling warmer and lighter than it had in ages.

 

Severus followed his son's gaze to the wretched little whore that broke his heart. Why did Karkaroff bring that bitch? Miraculously he saw Hadrian's attention wander to the Ravenclaw table and connect with the odd blonde Luna Lovegood. Warmth radiated from the girl and he watched his son relax, smile, and join in his housemate's discussion. He looked back to Lovegood, warmth still radiating from her like a halo. Warmth and perhaps love?


End file.
